Verifying cameras are a type of hybrid film-electronic camera in which the user has an opportunity to check captured film images immediately after capture using a concurrently recorded electronic image. This allows the user to attempt to replicate images that are defective. One possible defect is in focusing. Some cameras, when the shutter release is partially depressed, have displayed in the viewfinder an icon or other feature representing the focusing zone at which the camera is focused. This display is presented prior to image capture and, while useful, is still subject to the time constraints of image capture.
It would thus be desirable to provide an improved verifying camera and method in which inaccurate focusing can be more accurately verified.